powerofthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 BOS
3.2 - Magic Hour Handfasting Cast by: Not cast, as it isn't really a spell Also in: 3.15 Handfasting is the eternal joining of two people in Love. It is a sacred ceremony of commitment, presided over by a High Priestess. Best performed at sunrise or sunset where both the sun and the moon are present in the joining of the two Lovers. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." 3.3 - Once Upon A Time To See The Unseen Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe In this tween time, this darkest hour, We call upon the sacred power. Three together stand alone, Command the unseen to be shown. In innocence we search the skies, Enchanted are our newfound eyes. 3.4 - All Halliwell's Eve To Cast A Protective Circle Cast by: Prue and Phoebe Ingredients: Apples defining the perimeter of the circle Knowledge and reverence Knowledge and reverence Knowledge and reverence 3.5 - Sight Unseen To Trap A Foe Cast by: Prue 6 citerate crystals Enchant the six crystals. Place five at equidistant points around an object or place, creating the outline of a pentagram. The area inside the pentagram will act as a `power grid' to electrocute and trap any demons that cross into it. The sixth crystal is to be carried; it will emit a glow when the power grid is activated, alerting the carrier to the capture of a demon. 3.6 - Primrose Empath Empath Spell Cast by: Prue Free the Empath Release his gift Let his pain be cast adrift. 3.8 - Sleuthing With The Enemy Belthazor Potion Incantation Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Ingredients: Cockle shells Pig's feet Crickets Mandrake 1 piece of Belthazor's flesh To vanquish Belthazor (potion and piece of the demon's flesh needed): Spirits of air, forests and sea, Set us of this demon free; Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell, Drive this evil back to hell To Summon Belthazor Cast by: Prue and Piper Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light, Be he far or be he near, Bring us the demon Belthazor here. 3.9 - Coyote Piper To Kill An Alchemist Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone The Alchemist shall transform none, Cruel scientist of evil born With these words face the fire´s scorn. To Destroy An Essence Cast by: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Host soul reject this evil essence Let love's light end this cruel possession. To bring back the dead: Caducas exanimas vita aetas anima 3.11 - Blinded By The WhiteLighter Vanquish Warlock Eames Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Prue Time for amends and a victims revenge Clone power turned sour Power to change turned strange I'm rejecting your deflection. 3.12 - Wrestling With Demons To Banish Lost Souls Cast by: Phoebe I return what I didn't want to find Let it be out of sight, out of mind. To Find Tom Cast by: Phoebe Show me the path that I cannot find To save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind. Lost And Found Spell Cast by: Phoebe and Piper Guiding spirits I ask your charity Lend me your focus and clarity Lead me to the one I cannot find Restore that and my peace of mind. 3.13 - Bride And Gloom Dark Priestess Spell Cast by: Dantalion Through this book weave this spell Create the pain of heaven to hell May she suffer Excemo dempress anama tomb Hemlock Killing Spell Book of Shadows - Evil version Cast by: Not cast Betask of Hemlock, do your deed Blood of life, will you impede Poisoned bark, will stop the breath And in the bud, will bring death. To Kill A Female Warlock Book of Shadows - Evil version Cast by: Not cast Through the book, cast the spell Bring the death, of evil and hell May she suffer, until she cries Her tears will run, and then she dies. To Vanquish An Evil Priestess Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Prue Power of light Magic of right Cast this blight Into forever's night Dark binding: In the beginning, we were damned, And through damnation, We found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts. And in your union, May these gifts increase your powers may grow in the service of evil. So be it Ritual of the Dark Priestess: Through this book Weave this spell Create the pain of heaven to hell May she suffer 3.14 - The Good, The Bad, And The Cursed Time Loop Curse Cast by: Bo Lightfeather's Grandfather A time loop is a period of time that repeats itself over and over again ad infinitum. Sometimes the loop is localized to a specific place or group. But at other time a loops effects can be felt globally. There are some beings are powerful enough to create time loops, such as Tempus, the devil's sorcerer. But the causes of a loop can be far more cosmic. For example certain spiritual traditions believe a great evil or great injustice can be cursed into a time loop until righted. 3.15 - Just Harried See 3.2 "Handfasting" 3.16 - Death Takes A Halliwell To Summon Death Cast by: Prue Spirits of air, sand and sea Converge to set the angel free In the wind I send this rhyme Bring death before me, before my time. To Vanquish Seekers Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Prue Knowledge gained by murderous means Is wisdom's bitter enemy The mind that burns with stolen fire Will now become your funeral pyre. 3.17 - Pre-Witched To Perform A Seance A ceremony to contact the dead. Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Prue Beloved unknown spirit, We seek your guidance, We ask that you commune with us And move among us. Nine Deaths Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Prue Nine times this evil's cheated death Felt no pain and kept his breath This warlock standing in our midst Let him now feel what he has missed. 3.19 - The Demon Who Came In From The Cold Power Stripping Potion Ingredients: 1 pinch of dandelion 1 dash of chickweed Billings root Water A mortar and pestle 3.20 - Exit Strategy Amulet Activation Spell Evil is approaching Let Darkness be withstood Blanket me with defenses Protect me with the power of good 3.21 - Look Who's Barking To Track A Banshee Cast by: Phoebe and Piper The piercing cry that feeds on pain, and leaves more sorrow than a gain, shall now be heard by one who seeks, to stop the havoc that it wreaks 3.22 - All Hell Breaks Loose To Deter/Kill Shax Cast by: 3.22: Phoebe, then Prue and Piper 4.1: Piper, Phoebe and Paige Evil wind that blows, That which forms below. No longer will you dwell, Death takes you with this spell. Category:The Book of Shadows